


High love

by SpellingMyName



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Oneshot, climbing fic, like second base for mile high club, meter high club?, that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellingMyName/pseuds/SpellingMyName
Summary: "Lena Luthor works too much. Kara knows she has a whole company to manage, but still, no one should spend their Saturday in front of their computer for hours, reading reports and sending emails back and forth across the world. So Kara decides to take matters into her own hands and make sure Lena gets out to have some fun and unwind. And she knows just the way to it. She’s sent a text ahead, telling Lena to be ready to work out when she arrives."Or, Supercorp goes bouldering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like Supercorp and I like climbing, so I did the most locgical thing and combined the two.

Lena Luthor works too much. Kara knows she has a whole company to manage, but still, no one should spend their Saturday in front of their computer for hours, reading reports and sending emails back and forth across the world. So Kara decides to take matters into her own hands and make sure Lena gets out to have some fun and unwind. And she knows just the way to it. She’s sent a text ahead, telling Lena to be ready to work out when she arrives. 

There is a spring in Kara’s step as she walks through the doors to Lena Luthor’s apartment building, greeting the doorman and heading straight to the elevators. She hasn’t seen the CEO for a whole week, both being busy: she with writing articles for Snapper and protecting the city as Supergirl, and Lena with L-Corp. So there’s a spring in her step because she’s excited to see her friend, and she would much rather just fly up to her balcony than having to wait for the elevators to bring her, but that would be unwise since she hasn’t told Lena she’s Supergirl yet. 

Finally, she’s at Lena’s door, only having to wait a moment before the woman herself opens it. She goes in for a hug immediately, embracing Lena and squeezes as tightly as she dares, lest she actually breaks a bone or two. 

“Hello to you too,” Lena laughs, reciprocating the hug after a stunned moment. 

“I’ve missed you,” Kara murmurs into the crook of her neck, sighing softly before letting go.

“You ready to head out?” She gives her a quick once over and sees that Lena is indeed prepared to sweat a little, with tights and a light, bright running jacket. 

“Sure, let me just get my bag.” Lena goes to retrieve her gym bag and proceeds to lock up. 

“Where exactly are we going?” she asks as Kara for a second time that day steps through the sliding doors of the elevators and presses the button for the ground floor. 

“It’s a surprise,” she grins. 

***

They are only a couple of blocks from Kara’s apartment when the reporter slows her steps and they both come to a stop. Lena is confused for a moment, not knowing why they’ve stopped in the middle of the street. Kara points across the road, there’s a sign above an entrance, _National City Climbing Center_ it says. 

“Here we are,” Kara says and excitingly steers Lena towards the gym. 

“We’re climbing?” Lena asks, still not sure if that’s the intended destination and lets Kara guide her. Once inside, the volume picks up. There are people milling around, they’re on the ground, on the walls and in the air. 

A top 40 song is flowing through the speakers. The walls are filled with colorful grips and holds. It looks a bit odd, the way a girl is just hanging in the air, secured in a harness, of course, but still. She’s careful not to let it show on her face, but the height makes Lena nervous, still remembering how it felt to freefall down her building, her stomach lurching up and the air rushing by, before Supergirl had caught her. 

“Yes. Have you done it before?” 

Lena shakes her head no, still taking in the space. It’s huge, even though it seems to be one single room. There must be at least thirty meters to the roof, and on every wall except the one at the entrance there are routes to climb. 

“Well, it’s mostly Alex’s thing, but I do it too sometimes, and I thought we could try it out. It’s fun and easy to pick up,” Kara explains while taking off her shoes and leads Lena to the reception. 

“You do realise I fell off my balcony a month ago, right? And your way of relaxing is to climb high and let go?” She keeps it light, but there’s a slight edge to her words. 

Kara’s eyes go wide like she hadn’t thought of it before and stops in her track. She starts rambling, stumbling over her words in her haste to apologise, saying she’s stupid and thoughtless. It makes Lena feel bad, she hadn’t meant to upset Kara. She places her hand on Kara’s arm and laughs slightly to calm her.

“No, no it’s alright. Getting back on the horse, and whatnot,” she reassures her, and waves with her free hand dismissively. 

“You won’t fall, and if you do I’ll catch you,” Kara says earnestly, and Lena almost expects her to say _again,_ long having suspected that the reporter moonlights as Supergirl. But Lena’s not supposed to know of her secret identity, and how _Kara Danvers_ is supposed to save her from a fall without hurting herself severely in the process, Lena has no idea, but chooses not to point it out.

“We can skip the routes on the walls and focus on boulder problems. It’ll keep us close to the ground with a massive mat beneath us. Or we could just do something else,” she finishes. 

Lena looks around them again. The activity does seem enjoyable, and Kara had seemed very eager to take her here. So she finds herself saying, “Bouldering sounds nice,” and means it. Kara bounces slightly and claps her hands once. But she also gives Lena a serious look and tells her they’ll leave the moment she feels uncomfortable. Lena doubts it’ll come to that, with National City’s hero to take care of her. Kara reaches for her hand and makes a way to the reception again. 

“Come, we’ll get you a pair of climbing shoes and I’ll show you where you can put away your stuff.”

***

Kara finds it hard to focus on explaining how the color system works when Lena’s taken off her jacket, opting for just a loose tank top instead, and with her hair up. She’s glad Lena is concentrating on the problems that she’s showing her, nodding along, so she doesn’t see Kara’s blush when she realises where her traitorous eyes have strayed. She’s pretty sure she messes up a few things, but Lena seems to get the gist anyway. 

Just like she’d told Lena, climbing is mostly her sister’s thing, but she enjoys it as well from time to time. It’s not really a challenge for her, thanks to her powers, but sometimes she just about struggles. Immense strength will only get her so far, and she needs the right technique also, in order to get to the top without abusing her superhuman abilities. 

When she’s finished telling her friend the basics, how the color of the holds makes up a certain route, a problem, and that you need to solve it and touch the last grip, she shows Lena a problem that should be easy enough to climb. 

Lena lends her bag of chalk and then she walks up to the wall. They’re in the area for bouldering only, so she won’t get higher than five meters, but Kara’s still on her toes, ready to step in the moment she senses Lena’s distress. Lena grabs ahold of the first two grips and swiftly moves her body upwards, to the next steps, and to the next, until she’s at the very top. 

Kara flushes again when her eyes linger on Lena’s backside for far longer than they should. Lena pauses for a second and Kara can hear how her heart beats just a little faster. She’s about to step forward and offer her help, when Lena exhales firmly and pushes out and lands besides Kara on the mat. 

“You did great,” she tells her, not being able to quite mask her surprise. Lena was better than she expected. Kara high fives her when she’s regained her balance, a wide smile on her lips. “You’re a natural,” she grins. Lena shrugs with one shoulder in response, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. 

“I liked climbing trees when I was younger. I guess it stuck with me. Your turn to show me what you got,” she says and winks.

A slightly flustered Kara moves to find a new problem for herself. She chooses one on a wall that starts with a forty-five degree angle and with the holds wide apart. It doesn’t look easy, but she’s fairly confident that she won’t have much of a problem solving it. 

She climbs most of it without too much of an effort, but when she gets to the edge of the slant, the angle makes it hard for her to reach the next grip. There’s a crinkle showing between her eyebrows. She’s not sure she’ll get it on her first try and she wants to show off a bit and impress Lena. 

So she cheats just a tiny bit by swinging out and flying up to reach the oblong grip and pinches it. But it happens fast and she's sure no one notices. She hangs with only one hand for a moment before she pulls herself up and touches the last hold with both hands. She lets go and lands next to Lena, grinning at her. Lena’s lips are slightly parted and her pupils blown wide. 

Kara knows she’s not supposed to use her powers like this, but the way Lena’s looking at her right now makes it worth it. Her eyes roam over Kara’s toned arms until she seems to get a grip of herself at last and quickly moves to a new problem. 

They take turns climbing and watching until Kara suggests they take a break and flops onto one of the gym’s sofas. Lena settles next to her and smiles at her, hands tracing the lines of her water bottle.

“This was nice, Kara. I needed it.” Her eyes are soft around the edges and she sounds genuine. Kara likes seeing her like this; relaxed and outside of the office without any obligations. She likes seeing Lena always, of course, but there’s something in her carefree way that makes it even more special. She gets the brightest idea:

“You should come to game night next week.”

Lena’s smile fades and she looks hesitant. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Her eyes turn down to her water bottle, fingers fidgeting. Before Kara gets a chance to say that she wouldn’t impose, _couldn’t_ impose, Lena lets out a mirthless laugh and continues, “Half of your friends want me arrested and another part _actually_ arrested me.”

The joke kind of falls flat and Kara’s brows furrow. She takes one of Lena’s hand in her own and squeezes once lightly and Lena looks up to meet her eyes. 

“They’re overprotective sometimes, especially Alex, but she knows how much you mean to me. They won’t be a problem.” A small smile makes its way onto her lips when she continues, “Winn has actually been dying to discuss the new device L-Corp announced a few weeks ago.”

Lena looks down to their intertwined hands and she smiles too. It’s small but it’s there and Kara’s glad. Her eyes fall to Lena’s lips and the tip of her tongue comes out to wet her own. For a second she thinks about leaning forward, pressing her lips against Lena’s, how nice they would feel. 

But Lena is still looking down at their hands with a wistful look on her face, and she thinks that now is not the time. 

She clears her throat lightly, it having gone a bit dry. Lena looks up then, catching where Kara’s eyes linger. Her lips turn up in a smirk and Kara blushes. She swiftly rises, to avoid Lena’s knowing look, afraid she’ll do something stupid if she doesn’t. 

She brushes out the barely there wrinkles on her shorts and offers Lena her hand to help her up as well. Lena doesn’t let go once she’s on her feet and Kara doesn’t either. For probably the hundredth time that day she can feel warmth spread across her cheeks and she gives Lena a smile. She leads them to a new wall, fingers staying linked together. 

***

Kara lets her goofy side come out when she starts to climb a new problem. Halfway through it she abandons the designed route and instead takes a steady grip on a wide round hold. 

Lena looks at her with curious eyes as she moves her body into the right position. She brings her feet up to the hold, clutching it with both of them and secures her grip by crossing them, hanging from it like a sloth for a moment. Kara finally lets go with her hands, making Lena gasp slightly, and slowly lowers her body, hanging upside down and smiles wide at Lena. 

“Look, Lena, I’m Spiderman!” she laughs. She extends her arms at her way and moves her wrists, pretending to shoot web at her. 

Lena approaches her, amused by her friend’s antics. Kara is high enough to be at eye level with her. She raises her hand to caress Kara’s cheek, a bit of chalk smudging it, and says, “Well, if you’re Spiderman then I’m Mary Jane.” 

And kisses her. 

She moves slowly, of course, to give Kara the chance to say no or move away. But she doesn’t. She stays still when Lena leans forward, and then she feels smooth lips slide against her own and sighs softly. She’s sure her heart skips a beat or two. Lena changes the angle and goes in for a second kiss, more surely this time, and Kara responds in kind. She feels warm from head to toe, affection a palpable pulse beneath her skin. 

When she licks at Kara’s lip, asking for entrance, Kara lets out a shriek and unceremoniously falls down. 

***

When she feels Lena’s tongue against her lips, her brain short circuits and she loses her grip to stay up and finds herself rapidly approaching the ground beneath her, and lands on her back.

She could have used her powers to catch herself, obviously, but 1) she’s not supposed to use her powers as Kara Danvers when she’s around people. She’s already stretched that rule today. And 2) her mind was a bit occupied and the thought honestly didn’t occur to her until it was too late.

It doesn’t hurt, but she’s a little stunned. Until she hears Lena cackle and looks up at her, joining in on the laughter. 

And maybe it was worth the embarrassment to hear that sound coming out of Lena’s mouth. 

She offers Kara a hand, taking pity on her, and wipes at her eyes with the other. Kara intertwines their fingers again, when she’s steady on her legs. 

She rests her forehead against Lena’s, her eyes still crinkled with laughter. Lena brings her free hand to Kara’s neck, closes her eyes and sighs softly.

“You might not be Spiderman, but you’re still my hero,” she hears Lena murmur sincerely. 

It’s the second time Lena calls her a hero, _without_ the suit of Supergirl. It thrills her, that she says it to her, plain old Kara Danvers. It means more to her than Lena knows, and she gets an urge to tell her about her secret. But now is not the time. 

She can do nothing but connect their lips again instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic and English is not my native language, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
